


Love

by brahe



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, I can't write summaries, but i needed some fluff, i stg this is like 20 words, i wrote this while i was cramming for my astronomy project, it's super short, or title things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Flynn and Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Like the tags say, I wrote this in the middle of doing my astronomy project last minute and I needed some fluff before I lost my sanity. I still haven't really figured out how to write these characters yet and I'm not very happy with this, but have day 2 of the librarians fest!

_“Flynn Carsen!"_

The man in question startled, looking up from the book he'd been reading. He scanned the room around him, searching for the irate person who shouted his name.

His Guardian stood at the top of the stairs, a hand on her hip and a look of annoyance on her face.

"Yes?" he replied, voice light with caution.

"What," she asked, "the hell," she paused, "were you thinking?" She punctuated each phrase with a few steps down the stairs so that she was now standing before him.

"I'm...not following." Flynn cursed his noneloquence Eve. There was something about her that left him struggling to form sentences.

"You are an idiot," she told him, poking his chest. "Facing a Sidhe faerie by yourself? Are you _trying_ to kill yourself?"

"Oh, that," Flynn nodded, catching up with Eve's thought process. "It was easy," he shrugged, a self-satisfied lilt to his voice.

"Right." Eve shook her head. "One of these days you're going to stumble into something you _can't_ handle. Then where will you be?"

This was a much more serious topic for her than she was letting on. He had become her responsibility when the Library had selected her, and that wasn't a job she was going to take lightly. His stubbornness and determination to put himself in the line of fire constantly frustrated her to no end.

"By your side, of course."

Flynn's casual answer left her reeling. "I...well."

"I get it, Eve," he told her. His hand came up to her, brushing her hair out of her face and then let his hand rest against her face.

"Then don't do stupid things by yourself," she scolded. Flynn laughed then, a bright and happy sound, his smile contagious.

"I love you," he said, laughter still in his voice, and he kissed her before she could respond, gentle and sweet and full of promise.

 


End file.
